Survivor: David vs. Goliath
}} , | seasonrun = August 12, 2018 - September 9, 2018 | episodes = 14 | season = 6 | days = 29 | survivors = 18 | winner = Dexter | runnerup = Alyssa Pory | tribes = | previous = | next = | returnees = Alyssa ( ) Bray ( ) Dexter ( ) Joseph ( ) Pory ( ) Ryan ( ) SRV ( ) Z ( ) }}Survivor: David vs. Goliath'' is the sixth season of RSurvivor. The season started off with the dysfunctional David tribe, which attend four out of the first six Tribal Councils. Post-merge, the leader of the Davids, Dexter, constantly found himself targeted, with the Goliaths unsuccessfully eliminating the Davids. The season culminated with Dexter defeating game-long ally Alyssa and the last remaining Goliath, Pory, in a the first ever unanimous jury vote. Twists/Changes * David vs. Goliath: The castaways are divided into tribes defined by their degree of success in other ORGs. The David tribe is comprised of castaways who have yet to win any ORG season, while the Goliath tribe is comprised of castaways who have won at least one ORG. * Tribe Captains: The castaways were tasked with electing a tribe leader. This person would determine things such as who participates in challenges and challenge strategy. Most importantly, they would be able to send an observer to the other tribe. * Observer: This person would be sent by the tribe leader and would be able to interact with the other tribe and gain intel, they also received a clue to the idol as well as one to give out to someone on the other tribe. * Hidden Immunity Idol: Hidden Immunity Idols made their sixth appearance. Hosts Castaways Season Summary The season started with the Goliath tribe incredibly cocky, feeling as though they could defeat the Davids easily. Meanwhile, the David tribe was getting to know each other. SRV started off by immediately making different alliances with all of the members based off their best placements in other ORGs (which were announced during the start of the game). After getting to know everyone, the tribes were tasked to elect leaders. SRV immediately forced himself upon the tribe to be the leader, but Kai and Troy did not want SRV to have that power, so they staged a coup in order to get Kai elected as leader. Meanwhile on Goliath, Pory volunteered and everyone happily elected him. Despite losing the vote, SRV still continued to act like the tribe leader and even had a small following of players consisting of Aiden, Chad, and Dark. Bray was the main voice against SRV during this part of the game. When David lost the first Immunity Challenge, the vote tied when Kai accidentally forced it to; he then was forced by SRV to vote out Bray. At the next challenge, SRV continued his antics this time by telling everyone he had an Hidden Immunity Idol. David won because of SRV's score. The tribe leaders each got to send one person over to the losing tribe to watch Tribal Council. Kai sent himself to Goliath's Tribal Council. They each got idol clues and both of them found the idols. SRV single-handedly lost the next Immunity Challenge for the Davids and was making everyone very upset with his behavior. He outwardly targeted Kai for leading the tribe into ruins, but people were losing faith in him. Joseph visited the tribe for Goliath and revealed that he thought Pory had the idol. He also made a cross-tribal alliance with Troy. Kai used his idol, but it was of no use as SRV was voted out anyway. At this point, an alliance of Alyssa, Dexter, and Troy had gained control of the David tribe, where they took out the final few SRV supporters, Dark and Kai. At the merge, Goliath had a 7-5 numbers over David. Chad went insane, running and around and yelling at everyone for no reason. During the Immunity Challenge, Pory discovered an idol clue and shared with his former Goliath tribe. Z cracked the code and discovers the idol. Troy successfully convinced Jac and Z to flip on Goliath, but under one condition: Chad is the first boot of the Sangmin tribe. This is agreed upon, and Chad is sent out of the game as the first member of the jury. At the next vote, Joseph tried to cash in on his cross-tribal alliance with Troy, which Troy used as leverage in order to swing Jac, Z and now Ryan as well. The next challenge was Infection, where Pory is easily taken out. Chadd is still angry that he was excluded from the vote so he tried to use the remaining Davids as tools to take down Goliath. Troy ratted this plan out to Jac, Ryan, and Z who start seeing him as a big threat because of it. They decide to switch back and blindside Troy. This move exposes their game to everyone. They try to unite David and Goliath to target Chadd, but Dexter disagreed. He approached Pory in hopes to blindside Jac, the perceived leader of that group. The move is successful and Jac is blindsided. Dexter continued to be the target, but when Kodi was voted the most likely to win the game in Touchy Subjects and Pory was immune, Kodi was chosen as the next target. After Tribal Council, Pory went on a tirade, showing everyone his idol and then telling everyone he had a Legacy Advantage which protected him until the final 4. Ryan was adamant in pushing for Dexter to be the vote, but Z wanted it to be Chadd. As Ryan pushed back on that Z changes his mind and instead goes to the Davids to blindside Ryan, which is done successfully. At the next vote, the plan was to split the votes between Pory and Chadd in hopes to flush out the idol, but Chadd went on to win Individual Immunity. Z admitted to Pory that he had found the merge idol. Pory did not believe him though and told Dexter. The plan was to place all the votes on Z. Z himself would vote for Pory and both men would play their idols. However, Chadd abruptly needed to quit the game. Pory went on to win immunity again and still did not believe that Z had an idol, so intended to vote him out. He gave his idol to Dexter in order to get Dexter on board. Pory then went on to convince Aiden to vote for Z. Alyssa smartly had the foresight to vote for Aiden so that she would not need to go to a tiebreaker if Z did play an idol. At tribal council Dexter played his idol on himself and Z on himself, leading to only Alyssa's sole vote for Aiden counting. At the endurance Final Immunity Challenge, Dexter pulled out an impressive win and he, along with Alyssa and Pory, voted out Z as the final juror. At the Final Tribal Council, Alyssa was hardly acknowledged and Pory continuously sunk himself with every question he answered. Dexter came out on top winning the season in an 8-0-0 vote. Alyssa won the Fan Favorite Award for her likability. Voting History Trivia * This season uses the same tribe color scheme as Survivor: Palau. * This is the second season to not have a Tribe Switch, following . * This is the first and only season to have an Edgic. * This season was supposed to have a Final Two, but Rob ultimately decided against it. * In February 2019, David vs. Goliath was announced "Best Season" in the second Generation Awards. References Category:Seasons Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: David vs. Goliath